To protect information, users often encrypt data using encryption software. Some enterprise encryption software provides users of personal computers within an organization with a means to enter a duress command, which locks out the encrypted data on the users' computers. Users may enter such a duress command by entering in a particular passphrase, by pressing a sequence of keys, etc. Users may enter a duress command when they believe that they will be coerced into providing their password to another individual (e.g., when they expect to cross a border) or during such coercion. Once the duress command is issued, an administrator needs to be contacted to re-enable the users' access to the encrypted data on their personal computers. However, individuals who have personal computers that are unmanaged by an organization's information services (IS) department or management console do not have the option of entering a duress command and later contacting an administrator to re-enable access to encrypted data.